


ACOMAF - Rhysand's Perspective - Update Delays

by OtterlyWasted



Category: Notices - Fandom, Update Delays
Genre: Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterlyWasted/pseuds/OtterlyWasted
Summary: Just a little update on what the status of this project is and why there has been a delay - as well as a brief preview of chapters to come.<3(I chose not to delete this, even though that had been the original plan, because there were such great comments and I was so grateful to everyone who read and commented that I wanted to keep it up. Thank you everyone!)





	ACOMAF - Rhysand's Perspective - Update Delays

Hey everyone I just wanted to reach out and first of all sincerely apologize for the lack of an update. This is by no means a dead project, I have every intention of finishing it, and in fact I am only a couple of chapters away from being done with part 6.

The problem is that I've been a few chapters away of being done with part 6 for several weeks now. I think part of it is a little bit of a writing block (this was a huge project for me to take on as my first ever fanfic), but in all honesty the delay has more to do with my health.

I live with several disorders that cause me chronic pain, and I take about a pharmacy worth of medication to try and combat the pain. There are good/bad days/weeks, and it's been a rough couple of months to be honest.

The pain has likely been worse for two reasons - the first is that I have been going to specialized medical massage appointments to try and plateau out my pain to a manageable level, however for the foreseeable future the appointments are going to suck a lot (they're quite painful during and after) as we're working out a lot of the deep seated pain. The other (and slightly embarrassing but totally good thing!) is that my husband and I set up an actual desk for me to work at while writing, (instead of the crappy couch and tray table situation I was using before), but getting my body to adjust back to the proper way to sit with all of the pain I have normally is a slow and well, shitty process.

What this means for my writing is that I manage to pump out 5-10 lines every couple of days, hence why its taking me so long to finish up part 6. 

However I refuse to surrender! I love this project and I am going to get my way through it no matter what it takes - I just wanted to explain the delay and beg your patience with me.

For those of you still reading and commenting, thank you so very much! The comments really cheer me up on bad days and egg me on to push through. You all are the bomb!

As soon as I finish part 6 and get it posted I will take this notice down, and if necessary put another one up later on. (So far part 6 is 5 chapters, I'm trying to decide where to end it which will decide if I need 1 or 2 more chapters after I finish chapter 5.)

Also, here is a tiny little preview of what I will be posting in part 6 as soon as possible:

\- - - ~*~ - - -

Amren remained quiet, studying me for a minute then said, “Does it matter? You’ve made up your mind, and so has she I imagine.”

Crossing my arms, I frowned, “Your opinion always matters Amren – I may not change my plans, but I always listen to what you have to say.”

A hint of a smile touched her lips, “Well then. I think you’re right in taking her.”

I arched a brow – a little shocked.

She shrugged, “Feyre will always face a certain level of danger – because of her powers, yes, but Rhysand…” She was quiet for a moment, then said, “Whether or not she knows, whether or not she accepts the bond, if anyone ever found out, she would be in danger, and so will you – which is just one more reason that you should tell her.” I gritted my teeth a little at her comment, but she plowed on, seemingly without noticing my annoyance. “However, it means that she can either live locked up, or live free – and we’re all agreed on which of those prospects is worth the danger. Freedom is always worth the cost.”

Staring at her, I let out a long breath, then gave a nod, “Yes, it is. She’s going, by her own decision; we’re just going to have to be cautious and attentive.”

A smile quirked on her lips, “Well, that won’t be anything new for you in regard to her.”

I glared at her and she let out a laugh then stood.


End file.
